


Four minutes? Ish?

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [35]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “How long can you hold your breath?“I dunno.”“Wanna make out to find out?”





	Four minutes? Ish?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Sorry it's a bit short; just seemed to end well there.
> 
> Camz babe, this might seem familiar... just saying...

Camila was so tired, it was barely eight o’clock. She was sat at the tour bus kitchen booth on her phone. The door swung open, laughter floating through from outside. Camila barely looked up from aimless scrolling down her Tumblr. 

“Hey Mila.”

“Uhhh.” Camila groaned absentmindedly. She glanced up when she felt the bench puff with the weight of another body sitting next to her. Her eyes catching on black nails tapping on the table across from her, a leg gently kicking hers from next to the nails. She heard a sigh from the head of the table and she locked her phone, letting it fall flat on the table, her hand holding up her head by her temple.

Dinah looked at her with a teasing smile, Ally looked concerned, Normani looked sympathetic and Lauren mirrored Camila’s pose, head on her hand. Camila rolled her eyes and smiled softly at them. She’d joined them for the last leg of their PSA tour and it was killing her. She was so tired.

“You guys were great tonight.” Camila said quietly. Dinah nudged her shoulder against Camila’s.

“And why do you look so depressed saying that?” Dinah asked with a grin. “Miss performing with us?” Camila chuckled.

“You know I do. But we both know it’s not going to happen.” Camila yawned.

“Besides you’re doing great in your solo career Mila.” Normani piped up with a grin. “Like you’re doing amazing, hear you’re number six in the UK.” Camila grinned tiredly and yawned again with a nod.

“Havana oh na na.” She sang quietly.

“See. You’re doing fucking great. So how come you look so depressed chanch?” Dinah asked gently.

“I’m just tired D.” Camila replied with a light shrug.

“You should go to bed instead of scrolling Tumblr until two am then Mila.” Ally said with a frown. Camila smiled guiltily.

“I know.” She muttered. Lauren hummed and Camila looked over at her.

“I mean.. I scroll Tumblr for a while in the early hours but I’m not tired.” Lauren pointed out.

“Yeah but you also don’t get up before noon.” Dinah quipped. Lauren rolled her eyes as Camila giggled.

“She has a point Lo.” Camila yawned again, picking up her phone when it chimed. “Mm, you guys got lots of tweets.”

“We know. We’re also getting an early night Mila. Maybe you should too.” Ally said, heading for the bunks with Normani and Dinah on her heels.

“You coming Laur?” Dinah asked at the doorway to the bunks. Lauren shook her head, taking a quick glance to Camila before back at Dinah.

“Too wired to sleep right now DJ. Maybe in a while.” Lauren said with a smile. Dinah looked at Camila pointedly before looking back at Lauren with a smirk.

“Uh huh. You two behave.” Dinah said with a wink before disappearing into the back of the bus.

Camila was too tired to see Lauren’s pink tipped ears and not paying enough attention to hear Dinah’s teasing. She just scrolled her Instagram, yawning every four posts before Lauren sighed loudly. Camila stopped, mouth open mid-yawn, eyes wide and thumb holding her place in her feed.

“Yeah?” Camila asked, snapping her mouth shut with a slow blink.

“For the love of God have a coffee or something. If you’re staying up with me you are not yawning the entire time.” Lauren said with a shake of her head. Camila shrugged and shuffled out the booth.    She put her phone on the counter and started grabbing stuff for a coffee.

She heard Dinah talking to Normani in the bunks, Ally softly snoring, Lauren’s little snorts that only began when she was scrolling Tumblr. It was a usual night in the Fifth Harmony tour bus. Camila yawned as she made her coffee, slowly stirring her mug as she checked her notifications again.

“Hey Camz?” Lauren’s voice snapped Camila awake for a split second; it sounded off. Seemed like she was smirking behind Camila, voice confident yet nervous slightly. Also a little… different. Camila couldn’t place it really.

“Yeah Lo?” Camila replied, taking a sip of her coffee before pouring the rest down the drain. Tour coffee sucks.

“How long can you hold your breath?” Came Lauren’s curious and random question. Camila stuttered, hearing Lauren get out of the booth. Camila frowned and turned around, Lauren standing in front of the table a foot in front of her.

“I dunno…” Camila replied slowly, her brain still wondering if she’d missed the beginning of this conversation.

“Wanna make out to find out?” Lauren asked mischievously, lips curling up into a devilishly sexy smirk. Camila stuttered and stammered; look it’s not like she didn’t find Lauren attractive (an actual goddess were her usual thoughts around the green eyed girl), and it’s not like she hasn’t been crushing on the girl for years. But it was just very sudden.

“I- uh- what? You- I- huh?” Camila stuttered as Lauren stepped closer, Camila stumbling backwards, her back colliding with the counter behind her.

“Yes Camz?” Lauren asked innocently. Camila swallowed roughly, putting her hands on the counter behind her, her heart rate ticking up as Lauren kept getting closer. Camila’s eyes flickered shut as Lauren’s body slowly collided with hers, Lauren’s warm breath brushing over her face.

“I… uh…” Camila mumbled, opening her eyes and almost getting lost in green galaxies.

Lauren’s hand came up to cup Camila’s jaw and tilted her head back to look Camila in the eye.

“Is that a yes?” She asked quietly, breath making Camila’s lips tingle.

“Well… I mean…” Camila stammered, her eyes slipping shut as Lauren’s other hand tangled in her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp.

“Words Camzi.” Lauren whispered, her nose nudging Camila’s cheek, lips brushing her jaw.

“Uh…” Camila’s hands drifted from gripping the counter to curling around Lauren’s hips, pulling her closer still.

“Yes, words. Those things we communicate with.” Lauren teased, her lips now lightly dragging down Camila’s neck.

“Mmm… kiss me.” Camila breathed out quietly. Lauren pulled back and let her thumb brush over Camila’s bottom lip.

“Magic word?” Lauren asked cockily, lifting Camila up onto the counter, eliciting a gasp from her.

“Please.” Camila whispered, her hands cupping each side of Lauren’s neck. Lauren’s palms resting on Camila’s thighs as she leaned up to place a soft kiss on Camila’s lips.

Camila sighed quietly against Lauren’s lips, savouring the soft, plumpness that she had always daydreamed of. Her thumbs slowly stroking at Lauren’s jaw as they kissed softly. Camila pulled one of Lauren’s lips between her own, sucking softly. Lauren whined, her hands moving to Camila’s lower back, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, tilting her head to deepen the kiss further. 

Camila squeaked quietly as a thought flitted across her mind. She rested her palm against Lauren’s shoulder and pulled back slowly, Lauren immediately moving her head to place kisses along Camila’s neck.

“Lo- Laur- Lauren. No one’s timing this.” Camila giggled, tilting her head back, letting it hit the cupboards behind her to give Lauren more room to gently mark her skin.

“Mmm, don’t care.” She mumbled, moving back to Camila’s lips and kissing her harder. Camila couldn’t keep her hands still, Lauren’s tongue flicking over her lips breaking any restraint she had; lips parting to let Lauren explore, hands moving from her neck, to her hair, to her jaw, down her spine and around to graze Lauren’s abs.

When they finally pulled apart, panting and eyes dark with arousal, they just looked at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes. There was a throat clearing from the doorway to the bunks and both their heads turned suddenly. Dinah smirked at them, moving to shut the bunk door before her voice called out.

“So I’d say that was close to four minutes, give or take a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests all welcome below and on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
